Faulian language
|n_speakers = 15,013,091 (~12 million in Faulia) |o_speakers = ~2 million |family = Armo-Faulian languages |early_f = Old Armo-Faulian, Early Faulian, Classic Faulian, Early modern Faulian, Late modern Faulian, Nuclear Faulian, Faulian |w_system = Latin since 2832, Faulscript before 2832 Unofficially the Faulscript is still used|iso = qfl}} Faulian 'is one of the extraterrestrial languages originally spoken by the native humanoid inhabitants of the Gliese-687 system on the planet of Extral. Faulian is mainly spoken in the timocracy of Faulia, but also in the former Faulian colony of New Faulia, which was the Evarian county of Nyfauleg, before becoming occupied by the Inehas Empire and declaring independence to become Okra (Nova Faulia). Example sentences * ''Kyltár an bu án ímg uglkra na. Locate-INDC-PRES The-NOM Snow-NOM The-DAT River-DAT Frozen-DAT On. The snow lies on the frozen river. Alphabet and pronounciationCategory:LanguageCategory:FauliaCategory:Evaria Please note that all pronouncation is an approach of realitiy, since the language is native to another humanoid species whose speech organs differ slightly from those of the homo sapiens. Short and long pronouncation A vowel is always pronounced as a short one when it is followed by a doubled consonant or by at least two different consonants., otherwise it is always long. Long vowels are always followed by a glottal stop. A consonant is short when followed by another consonant, otherwise it is always long. Some expeptions might occur though, yet this is rare. Usually the long and short versions of the consonants are the same, but there are some expetions there, like the b, which is more thrilled when it is long. Note that in plural forming it can happen that two vowels are placed next to eachother, when this happens, both vowels are long and hence are divided by a glottal stop. The Alphabet The Fauls use a variant of the Latin alphabet: the Faulian alphabet. This alphabet is a lot like the Late Faroese one (now used in the Tyrian language), which was introduced to the Fauls at the time of Evarian Faulia in in the 2800s. It misses the letters C, Q and V, Ø, Ý and Z, though. A Á B D E F G H I Í J K L M N O P R S T U W Y 'Letter Name Pron. of the name Short pron. Long pron. Explation ' A a Ademg storm /ɑˀdɛɲ/ /ɐ/ /ɑˀ/ The a is a near central and near open vowel when pronounced short ɐ, when a long a occurs the vowel shifts a little back in the mouth and the mouth opens completely ɑ. Note that the “mg” is pronounced like a platalised n. ''Á á Ámg river /ɑu̯ɲ/ /ɑu̯/ /ɑu̯ˀ/ ''An accented a is the diphthong /ɑu̯/. B b Bu snow / ʙɯˀ/ /b/ /ʙ/ The b is when short just like it would be in English, when long it becomes a thrilled b (a kind of br-sound). D d Domg rain /dɔɲ/ /ð/ /d/ ''The d is exactly like it would be in English. '' ' E e Etirr tree /eˀtɪʀ/ /ɛ/ /eˀ/ ''The e is kind of like it is in English. '' F f Fimg stone /ɸɪɲ/ /ɸ/ /ɸ/ ''The f is a little more fricative than it usually is in English. '' G g Gydr mountain /ɣəðʀ/ /g/ /ɣ/ ''When short, the g is like it would be in English. When long, however, it is more like how a g would be in the old Flemish language, that was spoken in Belgium on Earth. ' '''H h Hol wood /ħòˀɭ/ /ħ/ /ħ/ ''This is a fricative pharyngeal sound. A ittle more in the direction of the ɣ (in between h like in English and ɣ) I i Igol ice /iɣoˀɭ/ /ɪ/ /iˀ/ Í í Íg lake /ʊiɣ/ /ʊi/ /ʊi/ An accented i is the diphthong /ʊi/. J j Jeg mankind /ʝeˀɣ/ /j/ /ʝ/ A short j is approximant, while a long one is more fricative. K k Kelt horizon /kɛɭθ/ /k/ /k/ The k is like it would be in English. L l Lag dark /ɭɑˀɣ/ /ɭ/ /ɭ/ The L is a retroflex consonant in Faulian. M m Mett house /Mɛθ/ /m/ /m/ The m is exactly as it would be in English. O o Osr bone /ɒʃʀ/ /ɒ/ /oˀ/ An o is always formed in the back of the mouth in Faulian. P p Pamg wind /pɑɲ/ /p/ /p/ The p is like it would be in English '' R r Ry sky /ʀəˀ/ /ʀ/ /ʀ/ ''The R is an uvular r. S s Solmg moon /sɒɭɲ/ /ʃ/ /s/ A short s is platalised. '' T t Tyg plant /təˀɣ/ /θ/ /t/ ''A t that is short is like a “th” in “thought”, a long t is like the “t” in “cat”. (In English). U u U water /ɯˀ/ /ɤ/ /ɯˀ/ A long u is a close back unrounded vowel, while a short one is a close-mid back unrounded vowel. W w Wyr universe /vəˀʀ/ /v/ /v/ The w is as it would be in most European anguages. Y y Ykr emptyness /əkʀ/ /ə/ /əˀ/ The y is always a Mid-central vowel or a schwa.